


An Abundance of Blue-Eyed Men

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Blind Dating - Fandom, Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit - Fandom, Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), This Means War
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Jim meets some look alikes, My favorite Chris Pine Characters, Time Travel, epic collection of gorgeousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically put all my favorite Chris Pine characters into one cracky story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Blue-Eyed Men

Jim thought, "Did I ingest some pretty good drugs without knowing if? I'm Hallucinating look a likes of myself. Wouldn't that drive Bones crazy." 

He was looking at a room full of doppelgangers busily engaged in conversation or wandering the observation deck of his beloved starship Enterprise.

He whistled loudly and they all startled, some more than others.

"Hey, man!!", shouted a sharp dressed individual, "are you trying to burst our eardrums?.....Oh, wait, it's another one!! Who are you?"

"That's The question I was about to ask all of you." Kirk spoke firmly, watching a crew cut version of himself help a fallen version who appeared to be unable to see.

A richly dressed version of himself with poufy hair stood examining the 3-d chess boards, quite fascinated with the futuristic game. Meanwhile, The first look alike to speak to him came up and offered his hand.

"Franklin Foster, at your service," he said with a smarmy grin. "The blonde highlights are good look, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks. I think." Jim said, rather dazed.

The crew cut stepped forward next.

"I'm Jack Ryan. This is Danny." He motioned to the man beside him. "It appears we're on some sort of space craft."

Jim puffed up a bit and assumed his most captainly stance.

"That's right. This is the starship USS Enterprise and I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk." 

"St...starship?" Stammered the blind man who was holding onto Jack's arm, listening intently. "What century are we in?" His brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Twenty-third." Kirk answered, "I'm guessing you all did some time traveling."

"You can say that again," snorted Foster. "We're happy in the twenty-first century, thank you very much, though I bet you have some sweet technology."

"We sure do." Kirk said proudly. "Hey, you over there," he called to poufy hair, "I didn't get your name."

The regal looking man turned away from his perusal of the game. "Pardon me, Captain. I am Nicholas Devereaux."

He had a slight accent that Jim couldn't figure out, but the ribbons and medallion he wore screamed royalty. 

"You a king, or something?" He asked half-jokingly.

Nicholas smiled. "No, just the Prince Consort. Long story."

"Are you serious?" demanded Jim, "you're married to a queen?"

"Yes, I am," confirmed the smiling Royal.

"He's telling the truth," put in Jack, "his wife is Queen Amelia of Genovia."

"How in the world do you know that?" said Foster suspiciously.

Jack smiled mysteriously. "Part of my job. I travel a lot in Europe. Genovia's tiny, but a nice place." He looked over at Danny who was listening wide-eyed from a nearby chair. 

"Danny here's studying to be a lawyer, he tells me."

Jim turned to the quiet man. "That's great! Good luck, man. I hear it's a heavy study load."

"Yes, it is," Danny replied with a small smile, "but I'll be done in a year and make an honest living--well, as honest as a lawyer can be." His cloudy blue eyes twinkled as he poked fun at himself. 

"What about you, Foster?" Jim asked, taking another look at the rather brash man who seemed a match to him personality wise also.

Franklin was dressed similarly to Jack in a sharp suit that screamed businessman.

"A cruise ship-captain," answered the suave look-alike smoothly. Too smoothly. Kirk wasn't fooled.

"No you're not." He shot back instantly. "I know my BS face and it's plastered all over you."

Jack snorted at his clone's predicament. 

"You're so predictable, Foster," he laughed.

Franklin scowled, slightly red-faced at being caught in a lie. "Shut up, Ryan. Like you're one to talk," he muttered." 

A light seemed to go on in the young lord's face, observing the two men's behavior. 

"Captain, I have a feeling I know what they do and it's likely Highly Classified."

Nicholas emphasized the last two words and Jack and Franklin went poker face.

"Wow", breathed Danny, realization sinking in that there were secret agents in their midst.

"It's okay, gentlemen", assured Jim, seeing their discomfort, though he was inwardly dying to ask them about being a spy and what sorts of cool toys they used in the line of duty. "I will not press you for details you're not allowed to give. I'll get my chief engineer to start working on sending you back to your proper time. Scotty's brilliant, he'll figure it out. Don't want to upset the queen, now." He winked at Nicholas. "Make yourselves at home guys. I'll be back in a minute." 

After he had gone, Foster turned to the other blue eyed clones and asked with a smirk, "So, you people got someone special waiting for you? I've got a lovely fiancé who will probably kick my butt soundly.

Weirdly, He sounded like the prospect appealed to, rather than frightened him.

"My girlfriend, Leeza," offered Danny. 

"My wife, Cathy," said Jack quietly. "I'm going to be sick if Kirk can't get us back. This spaceship is cool, but she's the best thing thats happened to me."

That sobered Foster up. "Yeah, me too." He began to pace restlessly. 

When Jim returned with the incredulous Scotsman, Nicholas was chatting easily with Danny and Jack and Franklin, (who went by FDR) were having a tense discussion in the far corner, using various wild hand gestures to make their points.

"Are they still debating?", asked Kirk shaking his head in amusement. Nicholas looked exasperated. "Yes. 

Scotty about keeled over. "For heaven's sakes, I never though it was possible. Five Jims in one room. Heaven help the universe!!"

"Well, actually we're hoping you could help us," said Danny, hopefully.

Scotty nodded. "Aye, laddie, I'll try my best. Now why don't you fine follows tell me about yourselves and where you came from." 

After conversing with his Captain's doubles, Scotty thought he had enough information to get them back to their own universe. Jim led his guests along the hall to the transporter room.

"Here we are, guys. We'll have you back in your rightful places in no time."

As he was explaining the transporters to them, a familiar blonde walked into the room, in her blue uniform dress and high black boots. Four pairs of eyes and one set of ears followed her movements. 

"Well, well, Jim," came a smooth British accent, "Are these the rumored doppelgangers?"

Jim smiled at Carol. "Yep, here they are. All ready to get back home to their sweethearts. You want to get photographic evidence of this fine group?" 

She rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be insufferable for the next week." She went down the row inspecting each one. "I'm Doctor Carol Marcus. When I heard there were four copies of my boyfriend here, I couldn't resist getting a peek. Very nice."

She nodded approvingly at Nicholas."I hope you and your special someones are as happy as Jim and I, with less worry about imminent danger.

"You in particular look like you go running into it." She pointed at FDR, who looked uncomfortable. "I know you're carrying under that suit. I'm a weapons specialist. I'm trained to detect those things." He gulped.

Jack shot an approving glance at Jim, who looked smug. "Isn't she great?" He mouthed. 

"Alrighty!" Declared Scotty, "we're ready to go. Non travelers clear the pad........Energize!" Jim waved as his replicas vanished in golden beams. 

All travelers were returned safely to their rightful time and place. FDR was thinking that Lauren would get along well with Dr. Marcus. Danny thought that if Carol was as sweet as her voice, Jim was probably a very happy man, like he was with Leeza. Nicholas wondered if Mia would ever believe a word of this. (He had actually been traveling in space!!). Jack was contemplating what color of roses he was going to get Cathy. And Jim was fingering a small box in his drawer with a secret smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen Into The Woods, The Finest Hours, Bottle Shock, or Just My Luck. I love Rise Of The Guardians, but Jack Frost would have caused severe damage to the Enterprise with his powers, much as I love his sass.


End file.
